


RoyalChaos||Cuddles by Night and Cuddles by Day

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/141631727557/zeroyalchaos-cuddles-by-night-and-cuddles-by-day">Share on Tumblr!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Cuddles by Night and Cuddles by Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Share on Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/141631727557/zeroyalchaos-cuddles-by-night-and-cuddles-by-day)

The sound of quiet snores filled the room as Anthony listened to the Canadian beside him who was starting to drift off to sleep beside him. He smiled, his one arm resting beneath his head while the other gently carded through the dark brown curls. Their bodies were pressed close, only a small space left between them where Steven’s hands were curled by his face and chest, their legs tangled over each other.

It was a warm night, so there wasn’t much need for a blanket. The window was kept open to let cool air seep in from the hot summer’s day. Crickets chirped through the night and the sound of distant cars filled the air, though all noise was kept a quiet buzz.

 

Anthony started to feel the prickling of nerves in his arm and whined quietly. “Steven, my arm’s falling asleep,” he mumbled, though he knew the Canadian was probably too far off in his head to hear him. Worrying his lower lip, the Italian gently slipped his arm from beneath him and held his breath, trying not to bother him or stir him awake. A sigh left him and he smiled, kissing his forehead before adjusting himself and letting the warmth between them lull him to sleep.

 

Next was the Canadian’s turn to move. Steven’s eyes fluttered open late in the night, green dim in the moon’s gentle light. He turned to lie on his back when the edge of the bed welcomed him to fall off and he quickly grabbed Anthony’s shirt and pulled himself back.

“Anthony,” he mumbled tiredly. “You’re taking up the whole bed. Move.” Steven grumbled as he tried to push the larger awake, soon shoving him and causing him to wake. 

“Wh…what?”

“I’m gonna fall off.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. Here…” The two shifted to the middle of the bed and Anthony wrapped his arm back around the Canadian’s waist, hand slipping beneath his shirt to press against his skin and make sure he had secured him, chin resting in the curls of brown. Steven sighed and smiled, nuzzling his chest as he curled back up, though a quiet groan emerged from him not ten seconds later.

“Anthony,” he grumbled.

“Mmm?”

“Did you just fart?”

“Sorry…I had broccoli for dinner, remember?”

A heavy groan escaped Steven, though he chuckled softly afterwards. “It’s okay. Just release your inner demons…”

Anthony released a breathy laugh into his hair, giving him a small squeeze before the two fell into the tranquil night’s sleep.

 

Soon morning arrived. Anthony awoke with a start when Steven’s arm came flying his direction and gently grazed his cheek, grumbling as he sat up. 

“Seriously?” he croaked out, still tired from his disturbed sleep. The Italian shook his head and lay back down, watching as the smaller curled back up to him, arm tight around his waist and legs equal around his legs. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Mhmm…”

 

Anthony’s stomach grumbled and he gave Steven a small smile. “I’m hungry. I’ll go cook some breakfast, come on.” Soft grunts of opposition escaped the tired form around him. “I’ll make you French toast and scrambled eggs?” The hold around him loosened, but still protesting whines erupted into his chest and he chuckled at the ticklish feeling. “Steven, I gotta pee,” he added, sighing as he tried to move, though the hold only tightened again.

“Nooooo,” the younger whimpered. “And I’m not moving.”

“Then don’t move. Just let me pee, at least.”

“No…”

“Then you don’t get my special breakfast or my pancakes.”

 

A thoughtful quiet sat in the air before the Canadian sat up and looked down at Anthony, tired green eyes challenging him before lying back on his chest, a quiet “oof!” winding out of the other. 

“Fine. If this is how you wanna do it.” Anthony smiled and gently caressed his fingers along Steven’s side until he reached just beneath his armpit and wiggled his fingers around, adding more pressure as he traveled down the sensitive area. Giggles emerged from the smaller as he attempted to push his arms away and was pushed off, whining again when lips and facial hair tickled his neck. He went into a giggle fit, cheeks a bright red and nose equally so and Anthony planted a small, endearing kiss on it. “I’ll go make that breakfast now, okay?”

“Okay,” Steven finally sighed out in defeat, his arms wrapping around the Italian’s neck to pull him down for a morning kiss, slowly moving and welcoming him as the sunlight caressed their bodies in a warm hold. “I love you,” he mumbled against his lips, pulling back and resting his forehead against his, arms slowly dropping.

“I love you, too. Now let me pee!” Anthony grinned and nudged his forehead like a cat in a loving manner, clambering off the bed as the other dragged himself out and followed with a new energy to race him to the kitchen.


End file.
